An organic electroluminescence display device (hereinafter, referred to as an “organic EL display device”) includes a light emitting element in each of pixels, and controls the light emission of each individual light emitting element to display an image. A light emitting element includes a pair of electrodes, one of which is an anode electrode and the other of which is a cathode electrode, and a layer containing an organic EL material (hereinafter, referred to also as a “light emitting layer”) held between the pair of electrodes. When electrons are injected from the cathode electrode into the light emitting layer and holes are injected from the anode electrode into the light emitting layer, the electrons and holes are recombined. Extra energy released by the recombination excites and then de-excites light emitting molecules in the light emitting layer. As a result, light is emitted.
In an organic EL display device, the anode electrode of each of the light emitting elements is provided as a pixel electrode in each of the pixels. The cathode electrode is provided over a plurality of pixels as a common electrode supplied with a common potential. In the organic EL display device, a potential of the pixel electrode is applied to the corresponding pixel with respect to the potential of the common electrode, so as to control the light emission of the pixel.
Recently, a technology of providing a sensor detecting a touch and a sensor detecting a pressure (press) in a flexible organic EL display device is has been developed.
For example, Japanese PCT National-Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-529803 discloses a touch screen display sensor including a transparent touch detection element located on a surface of a transparent substrate and a force detection element located in the transparent touch detection element. The force detection element includes two sets of micromesh bands and a pressure-sensitive material provided between the micromesh bands. The micromesh bands each include a line formed of a metal conductive material. The sets of micromesh bands are separated from each other and put on planes substantially parallel to each other.